<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prophet by PotatoPall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696938">Prophet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPall/pseuds/PotatoPall'>PotatoPall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archivist Sasha James, Gen, M/M, Monster Jonathan Sims, No beta we die like archival assistants, Prophets, Time Travel, kinda??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPall/pseuds/PotatoPall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rumor that flitted from one avatar to the next. </p>
<p>About a man who knew so much, but did so little.</p>
<p>About a man who was not affiliated with any entity, but still would help any who sought him.</p>
<p>About a place where no fighting was allowed, just uneasy alliances.</p>
<p>About a prophet who was marked by all, but taken by none.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard &amp; Jonathan Sims, Gertrude Robinson &amp; Jonathan Sims, Jonathan Sims &amp; Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood &amp; Jonathan Sims, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sasha James &amp; Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prophet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a bar in the heart of London, no one knew it’s name.</p>
<p>It was not a pretty thing, in any sense of the word. The leather was flaking off of dirty stools lined up against a grimy counter that was stained with alcohol. The paint peeled off the walls, showing plaster underneath. The building was long, tall and skinny, the feeling of the walls closing in was a constant bother for many. </p>
<p>But, the bar wasn’t what people came there for.</p>
<p>No, they came for the bartender.</p>
<p>He was similar to the building, in that way that longtime owners come to resemble the object they own. He was tall and skinny, scars ran up and down his skin. He had shoulder length hair that was beginning to gray, and he constantly seemed tired, as if life had its way with him. He looked old, but his eyes seemed to gleam with hidden knowledge </p>
<p>He didn’t seem like the type people would search for, but some knew better.</p>
<p>Those who sought him out wanted many things. They wanted power, or money, or just to create a world of their own. They wanted <em>knowledge</em>.</p>
<p>You see, he <em>knew </em>things. He told of tragedy, of evils beyond normal perception. He told of future paths, and what they would find at the end.</p>
<p>They called him The Prophet, and his domain was the only safe space for avatars in the whole of London.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Gertrude Robinson has ears and eyes <em>everywhere</em>.</p>
<p>So when one of her outlets told her of a being who could supposedly tell the future, she was intrigued.</p>
<p>As far as she could tell, a place that all entities could tentatively call a safe space hadn’t happened before. It was always fighting and rituals, so having a place where neither was allowed was...new, to say the least.</p>
<p>When she heard that it (and it <em>had </em>to be an it, no human could predict the future) wasn’t claimed by any entity, she thought that her informant had finally gone soft. It <em>had</em> to be an avatar of something, no human could possibly do <em>that </em>without intervention. </p>
<p>She would have to go and meet this mysterious Prophet and see what it’s game really was.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Jon was...well not <em>happy </em>with what he did now, but satisfied. He knew that someday, someone he knew would walk through his doors and he would have to decide how to prevent what Jonah wanted. But until then, he would continue being The Prophet, and would tell the futures of all who sought him.</p>
<p>He met many he didn’t think he would have to see again. (He had to restrain himself against punching Peter Lukas when he asked how his ritual would go.)</p>
<p>He took great pleasure at the despair on his face when he told him it would never come to fruition.</p>
<p>The one face he never, <em>never </em>thought he would see, though, was Gertrude Robinson. He had heard her voice, of course, but to see her was different. He never saw her when he worked in research, before everything started to decline.</p>
<p>She was old, but not the soft kind of old. She was all sharp edges and hard details.</p>
<p>She scanned the place before finally settling on him.</p>
<p>This would be...interesting, to say the least. But that’s why he came back.</p>
<p>He would change the future, at <em>any</em> cost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>